Tessa Yeager
'Tessa Yeager ' is the one of the two deuteragonists (alongside Bumblebee) of Transformers: Age of Extinction. She is Cade Yeager's daughter and Shane's girlfriend. It's not often that any child grows up to be more mature and maybe even smarter than their own parents. Ever since her late mother died her father raised her as his own child. Tessa finds out that her dad brought home an old vintage truck which turns out to be Optimus Prime who is hiding from the Transformer bounty hunter named, Lockdown and the Transformer-hating human government called, "Cemetery Wind" led by Harold Attinger. Personality Appearance History Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) Tessa was dropped off by her friends at her house, immediately heading to her computer to talk with a boy on some sort of video chat that apparently worked with little mind to the fact she was seemingly in the middle of nowhere and she merely tapped her mouse a few times to establish contact. She was positively appalled at the sight of the beaten up old truck her father was bringing home and more so when he announced that the thing was actually a Transformer. When Lucas Flannery called in the authorities, a Cemetery Wind team arrived, threatening Tessa unless her father told them where Optimus Prime was. Cade, Tessa and Lucas were rescued when Shane picked them up in her rally car, and Tessa assisted in operating the car during their escape. Though Lucas died during the escape, the others were taken by Optimus to rendezvous with the other Autobots. More information led the Autobots to attack KSI headquarters, after which they were pursued by KSI's Transformer prototypes and Lockdown, a bounty hunter who had come to Earth in search of Optimus. Tessa found herself scooped up by Lockdown's tractor beam as he secured Optimus, and was stuck on Lockdown's spaceship. Though hunted by Steeljaws, she survived and was found by Cade and Shane. The trio began climbing along the cables mooring the ship to a nearby building and, with some help from Bumblebee, managed to reach safety. After a narrow escape on a fighter, the Yeagers and Shane joined the Autobots on board the small ship they'd stolen from Lockdown. They headed to Hong Kong where KSI head Joshua Joyce had taken the Seed, a device with powerful destructive capabilities. There they were hunted by Cemetery Wind and caught up in a battle against the KSI prototypes. As Optimus fought Lockdown, Tessa and Shane refused to leave Cade, and were able to make themselves useful, using a tow truck to extract a sword which had impaled Optimus Prime. In the aftermath of the battle, Joyce promised to do something about the Yeagers' destroyed farm and Tessa reconciled with her father. Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) Tessa had gone on to attend college. She and her dad missed each other very much, but were prevented from seeing each other or having an actual conversation due to the latter being in hiding from the Transformers Reaction Force. She often engaged in 20-second, one-sided calls with her dad, which were moderated by Hound. In one such phone call, Tessa told her father that he needed to get a girlfriend. She also told her father that she loved him, but the call exceeded the time limit as she was doing so and the line went dead. Cade would later send Tessa a text which said that he would always be in the sky for her. Gallery tessa and her dad.jpg tessa.jpg F15ED76E-5B6D-4C1E-BA5A-8A1CCFAF5572.jpeg 63C1C815-508B-4BCF-A024-C7F0104C7D87.jpeg 32D0ED46-93D4-46C2-B57E-0EF19B80C1D3.jpeg FC0BADCB-DBF9-46FA-ADF8-97B081ACC01D.jpeg BCA32654-8241-4D88-882B-5371BAFCE4FF.jpeg E6C08EBF-1A88-4B70-9346-A1ED994E97A4.jpeg Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Arrogant Category:Wise Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Siblings Category:Non-Action Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:One-Shot Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Envious Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Teenagers